Love Hurts
by RolandCarros
Summary: I love you doesn't fix everything. TxG
1. Chapter 1

My muse is a weirdo

**My muse is a weirdo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still got nothing.**

It hurt.

She wasn't going to deny that it didn't.

But what hurt the most was that she was surprised. That she actually thought he could change. But now she had learned her lesson. Too bad she learned it the hard way. Because now, every time she closed her eyes she could it happen again and again.

She wanted it to stop.

Wanted to forget him and what happened between them. But she couldn't blame anyone else but herself. People warned her that this could happen – even he himself warned her - but she just told them that he had changed and that his days as a player were over. She had been so wrong.

Gabriella buried her face deeper into the pillow and fought back tears. She had never cried over a boy before, and that wasn't going to change. She closed her eyes and saw it again. Like a film going over and over again in her mind. The way that the redhead kissed him and the way he tangled his hands into her hair. Did he really think that she wouldn't find out? He was in middle of the school's hall, for crying out loud! And the way he looked at her when he heard her gasp. He didn't even look guilty about kissing some one else. He looked like he enjoyed himself when the redhead kept kissing his neck. She couldn't stand it. She ran away.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Gabi, can I come in?" Did he really think that she wouldn't be mad? That she would just let him in and give him a chance to explain? She couldn't deal with him explaining this, 'cause there was nothing that he could say.

The door opened slowly, and he walked in. His brown hair was wet, and his beautiful blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't think that I gave you a permission to come in." She said coldly, and the first thing he noticed was that she hadn't cried. Weren't girls supposed to cry when their boyfriend cheated on them?

"Gabi, I can explain." He said and took a step closer to her bed.

"Really, Troy, you can? Let me guess – she pushed her lips against yours and you were too shocked to push her away and I just happened to walk in on the wrong time? Or was it some experiment of yours to see if you really felt so strongly at me that you wouldn't like kissing her? Because I hate to tell you, Troy, but you did seem to like kissing her." Gabriella's words stabbed Troy like a knife. She was right; there was no good enough explanation to convince her that he didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Gabi, I just freaked out." Troy said and Gabriella looked at him in disbelief.

"You freaked out Troy? Is that the best you fucking got?" Her anger was rising to new heights, "Couldn't you even come up with something more creative? Like, I don't know, she was fucking dying and her last wish was to make-out with you? Because I wouldn't be mad if that was the case."

Right now Gabriella didn't even want to cry, she wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me right now, but I did warn you about this when we first started going out. Remember? I said that I can't promise you that I'm always going to be faithful and I might really screw things up between us. You said that if that day comes, you would hear me out and give me a chance to explain. Well, I hate to tell you, princess, but you're not hearing me out right now." Troy was now mad too. But he wasn't mad at Gabriella, he was mad at himself. He shouldn't have asked her to be his girlfriend six months ago, because he knew this would happen. He knew he was going to hurt her, and still he didn't care. He just wanted her to be his.

"Okay, Troy. Tell me – why did you make out with that redhead today? This better be good, 'cause I'm not giving you another chance if you don't at least have a fucking explanation." She sat up from her bed and grossed her legs. Troy was going to sit on her bed, but after the look she gave him, he decided to stand.

"So, this morning my mom came to my room…" Troy started, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Are you going to tell me about your whole day? 'Cause if you are, I think you should skip the part when you made-out with that girl, 'cause I saw what happened."

Troy looked at her angrily, "Would you fucking let me finish?" Gabriella nodded and sarcastically zipped her mouth.

"So, my mom came to my room, and she was talking about how my grandmother was coming to town, and she wanted to meet you. Then she started joking about how cute we are and how she asked my grandmother to bring her old engagement ring with her, so that we could see if it fitted you or should it be sized." Troy took a deep breath, and glanced at Gabriella, who was now looking at her hands, "I knew she was joking, but I freaked out – because I suddenly realized how much you actually mean to me." Troy glanced at Gabriella again, and this time she was looking at him.

"So you fucking cheated on me 'cause you care about me? Wow, that's got to be the worst explanation that I've ever heard," Gabriella was about to continue her rant but Troy cut her off.

"I did it 'cause I wanted you to break-up with me. I'd rather that I'd cheat on you now, when you didn't feel so strongly about me, than after years dating when you'd loved me so much that you wouldn't be able to cope if I cheated on you," Troy said quietly and Gabriella could see the tears in his eyes.

"Did it even cross your mind that you wouldn't cheat on me? That maybe we could live happily ever after?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, it did cross my mind. But only after I saw you run, and I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Gabi, please forgive me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you – you know that." Troy said, and reached for Gabriella's hands. She let him take them, and let herself enjoy the fact that he was holding her hands again, before taking them away.

"You already hurt me, Troy." She whispered, "And I can't trust you anymore. Maybe this is it for us, maybe we weren't ment to be." She said and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"No, this can't be it for us" Troy said, and Gabriella could see the tears coming from his eyes too.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, and Gabriella didn't fight – she kissed him back. When they broke off, Troy saw that Gabriella wasn't going to change her mind.

"Gabriella, I love you," Troy said as a last effort. The tears were streaming down their faces.

"The sad part is that I love you, too – but I love you doesn't fix everything," Gabriella said, and both of their hearts broke exactly the same time. "Maybe one day we can be together again, but for now, goodbye, Troy." Troy looked Gabriella for a long time before he kissed her forehead and left the room.

After the door closed Gabriella wondered if she made the right choice.

**I don't know how I feel about that. Should I make a sequel? 'Cause I really don't like Troy and Gabriella left broken-up at the end of a fic.**

**Review, and tell me if I should make a sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt

**AN:**

'**Ello, dudes!**

**Here is the sequel which is, in my opinion, too blaah. I wrote actually two versions of the sequel, but the other one is mostly humor, and it didn't feel right to post a humoristic chapter after the depressing one. But if you'd like to read the original sequel tell me, and I just might post it.**

**Also, I you to review my other fics too. Especially "Cool" and "Trough My Eyes". I love those two. "Love And Marriage" is also awesome.**

**No enough about my awesomeness.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada**

It hurt.

It fucking hurt so fucking much.

He just had to fuck it up, and now he isn't going to get a fucking second chance.

Troy sat on his bed and cried. He didn't even remember when was the last time he had cried before this. Was it when his dog ran away when he was five? No, he didn't cry that day and he loved that dog so much. Did he love Gabriella more than the dog he had had since he was born? Yes, he did. He didn't even have to think about that. He loved Gabriella so fucking much. And she told him that she loved him too.

He wanted to go back to her house. He wanted to beg and plead for her to take him back; he would even go down to his knees and kiss her feet if she just would take him back. But it wouldn't be fair to Gabriella. He'd just hurt her again and again and she deserved so much better.

But it just hurt so much. He wanted to just make the hurting stop.

Was Gabriella hurting too? If she was hurting this much too, then maybe it'd be alright for him to go back to her. It would help her too, and he knew he wasn't going to cheat on her again. If this was the price for cheating, he couldn't do it again. And no matter how good the girl would be, he wouldn't do this to Gabriella and himself. And, to be honest, the redhead, Cindy, wasn't even good. Gabriella was so much better.

Troy lowered his head onto his pillow and buried his face in his hands. The tears were still streaming down his face.

But what would he say to her? Was there anything that he could say to her? He already said that he loved her, and she said that it wasn't good enough. What would be better than I love you? Should he ask her to marry him? Troy shuddered to the thought. He was sure that he would ask her that someday, but not today. After couple of years, maybe. But that would mean that she'd have to take him back first, and that was going to be difficult. But Troy was going to give it a shot.

He rose from his bed, and sneaked out through the front door. This was going good so far. He didn't get caught yet.

"Troy!" Oh, fuck! His dad saw him. Troy slowly turned back to his front door, and there stood his father, only in boxers.

"Hi, dad! Nice night, don't you think?" Yes, that's it. Just play it cool, Troy thought.

"Indeed it is. And where are you going at this nice night?" His dad was trying to hide his amusement, but was failing miserably.

"Just, y'know, to Gabriella's" Troy started walking backwards towards his car, "So, I better get going, so that I wont wake her, or something."

"Troy, its three o'clock in the morning. It's pretty safe to say you're going to wake her. Now why don't you tell me the reason why you're going to Gabriella's?" Troy's dad sat on the porch steps and patted the space next to him. Troy walked slowly towards his father and sat next to him. In the porch light he could see clearly the bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks of his son.

"It's nothing really. Gabi and I just got into a fight, and I just can't sleep before we fix this." Troy fiddled with his fingers nervously. His dad looked at him fondly.

"Troy." He took a deep sigh before continuing, "Sometime it's for the best to give it sometime and search your own feelings. It might hurt now, but after a week or so, you might notice that breaking up with her was for the best." He patted his son's head, "I had this girlfriend in high school, and I loved her more than anything, but we broke up. I was devastated for a while, but now I realize; if we hadn't broke up, I would have never met your mother, and I wouldn't have you. So think about it Troy." His dad stood up and went back to inside and left Troy thinking.

His dad did have a point, but Troy was sure that he loved Gabriella more than his father loved his high school sweetheart. What Troy and Gabriella had was special. More special than any other high school romance and he knew it.

Troy stood up and got to his car. He was going to make this right with Gabriella.

--

Gabriella couldn't sleep.

It hurt too much to sleep.

Then she heard someone opening her front door. She should seriously start locking it, 'cause now she was going to die or get raped at least. Why in the fuck did her mother have to leave this weekend?

Someone was behind her door. Why wasn't the murderer/rapist coming in? She hated the waiting.

"Gabi, can I come in?" Maybe she would have taken the rapist instead of him. It still hurt too much.

Troy opened the door and came face to face with the reason of all his hurting.

"Funny, that's the second time you're coming in uninvited. Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" She said while wiping the tears from her face. She didn't even want to admit to herself how happy she was that he came back.

"Gabriella, I know you're mad at me," He ignored the snort that came out of her mouth and just continued. "But hear me out okay? I realized something very important." He looked at her pleadingly. Gabriella felt herself melt at his gaze.

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes. C'mon, Troy. Amaze me with your realization." Gabriella sat up straight and looked at Troy.

"So, when I decided to come here tonight, my father stopped me and talked to me about some things. He told me about his high school sweetheart and how it was the best thing that ever happened to him when they broke up." Gabriella was about to interrupt, but Troy quickly covered her mouth with his hand, "Let me finish." She rolled her eyes, but didn't remove the hand from her mouth. Troy took that as a good sign and smiled a little. "When he left me I thought about things and realized how much more I love you than I should. I mean we're only in high school but I still know that what we have is special, and I know that we're going to end up together in the end, even if it's not now.

"I really do love you Gabi, so much." He removed the hand away from her mouth "Just give us a chance okay?" then he turned around to leave.

"Troy", Gabriella whispered and Troy's heart jumped.

"Yeah?" He said breathlessly. This was too good to be true.

"If I give you another chance, you have to promise me not to cheat on me again." She said in a small voice and looked at her hands.

"Of course, wouldn't even dream of it" He couldn't believe that she was even considering about giving him a second chance. He walked next to her bed and took her hands carefully in his.

"We'd have to take it slow, so you could prove that I can trust you again, okay?" She raised her gaze from her hands to his eyes, and she could see them dancing in happiness.

"We'll go as slow as you want, Gabi." He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I love you, Troy." She said with her eyes closed. Troy's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that she took him back. He dropped his forehead against hers and breathed on her lips. "I love you, too, Gabi."

"This doesn't change anything, we still have to go slow." She said and opened her eyes. She looked at those pools of blue that were filled with love.

"We're going to go so slow that we'll almost go backwards." He smiled at her. Troy watched Gabriella grin, and she went to her tiptoes.

"We don't have to go that slow" she closed the gap between them much to Troy's pleasure. His arms went around her waist as hers tangled in his hair.

"Gabi" he started saying before the kiss went too far, "I think I should go before we get too fast." He smiled at her and untangled himself.

"Troy?" She said softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you spend the night? We're just sleeping, but I had to face the possibility of losing you today, and I think I feel better if you stayed with me" Gabriella looked at her hands again, she didn't dare to look at Troy. For some reason she was embarrassed of her fear.

Troy smiled at his nervous girlfriend. "Sure, baby, I'll stay."

Gabriella went back to her bed while Troy took his shirt off. Then he slipped next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck, while she was already dozing off.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered in her ear and then nuzzled it. Then he slipped into a dream with her.

**So, tell me, how was it? R&R, please.**

**And remember to tell me if I should post the original sequel.**


End file.
